Down the Path of Love
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: This FanFic is just some short, sweet, and funny scenes between Stevie Rae and Rephaim that I've had for a while also. I know, I know. Crappy summary:P Anyway, please read it and if you like it, it doesn't hurt to leave a review:) (Picture from o0sahira-chan0o -Deviantart(.)com)
1. Eyebrows

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you guys missed me! I've been fretting over what I was gonna write next after I finished ****_Forgotten Memories_**** and ****_A Changed Man_**** but I came up with more ideas:) A lot of these ideas where some that I couldn't fit into anything or put in a story:) I really hope you guys like my new ideas:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series and I, sadly, never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eyebrows**

"Stay away, Stevie Rae!" Rephaim shouted, capturing her slim wrist in his giant hand.

She was holding something small and silver in her hands. At first it had seemed harmless to Rephaim. Now, it was a twisted death machine.

"It ain't gonna kill you for me to get that one." Stevie Rae scolded him. "You are actin' like a baby."

Rephaim wrinkled his nose at her. "I am _not_ a baby. Why not go do this to Zoey or Damien, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Because, Rephaim," she said in irritation. "Zoey keeps her eyebrows all nice and pretty and so does Damien. I just want to get that one, last, little itty-bitty hair."

Her arm shot forwards, squeezing the pain-causing contraption between her fingers, aiming for his face. It was a good thing he had lived with his unpredictable father, or else he would have been done for.

Rephaim flung her arm away from him and hopped off the bed. "You are _evil_, Stevie Rae! How dare you wish to cause me so much agony!"

Stevie Rae rolled over on the bed and stood. She was shaking her head furiously, her blonde curls bouncing side to side. "You are such a drama queen. I'm gonna get that last hair if it kills me." She started to chase him around their room.

Rephaim was quick, but Stevie Rae was quicker. He tried knocking stuff over to block her path but she just jumped over it easily.

"You are makin' a mess!" She cried, staring around the room in horror.

"Well, none of this would have happened if you had left me _alone_," Rephaim spat at her, shooting the tiny, silver pinchers a death glare.

"Just let me get it and we'll be done!"

"No! Just stay away!" Rephaim screamed in fear as she started to follow him again.

This time he ducked through the checkered blanket of their room and ran frantically down the tunnel. He dashed passed and through fledglings, ignoring their werid looks and surprised shouts. He just had to get away from her!

Aphrodite had just stepped around the corner, talking excitedly with Darius. Neither one of them was watching as Rephaim and Stevie Rae were flying down the tunnel.

"Move!" Rephaim warned, his arms out in front of him, his palms facing outwards.

"Darius, stop him!" Stevie Rae hollared at the Son of Erebus Warrior.

Rephaim slipped under Darius' late snatch at him, forcing his legs to go even faster. _Traitor_, he thought irritated.

With a yell, Stevie Rae dove after him, catching him perfectly. He fell face first, bringing her down with him as they rolled head over heel. To her advantage, Stevie Rae landed on top of him. He was struggling to get free, wiggling uselessly. He held his arms down with her knees.

"Let me go!"

"You are bein' absolutely ridiculous. Just-stay still!" With one hand, Stevie Rae held his forehead, pressing his head into the tiles of the tunnel floor.

Unfortunately, she didn't have three hands. His head was still shaking back and forth in panic. Rephaim was strong and he was slowly getting loose from her hold on him. How was she gonna keep him still?

An idea clicked in her head. With a triumphant smile, Stevie Rae brought her lips down on his and kissed him roughly. When she pulled back, he was blinking, his eyes dazed.

_Now is my chance! _she thought excitedly. Her hand swooped down on him, squeezing the tweezers with her forefinger and thumb, and captured the single, curly hair. With a flick of her wrist, it was out and Rephaim was screaming his head off.

Satisfied, Stevie Rae stood, helping him up as he rubbed his face raw. Rephaim glared at her, his face red with anger.

"You are an awful person, Stevie Rae," he muttered.

"It wasn't that bad, trust me. At least you never have to do wax. That stuff _hurts_." She shuddered, covering her own eyebrows in fear.

* * *

**Haha:) I love how stubborn both of them are:) They are my absolute favorite couple ever to write for! Well, I guess ya know what to do:) Read and review, my fellow earthlings:) **_(I used the song Tip Toes by Jayme Dee as an inspiration!)_

**-RSR**


	2. The Cube

**Sorry it took me so long to update today:( I had this report that's due Friday and I figured I might as well get it out of the way with the other homework I had:) SO anyway, here's Chapter 2:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**NataONE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, and sadly never will, own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cube**

Rephaim was definitely stubborn. Stevie Rae knew that but she didn't know _how_ stubborn he actually was.

She had been digging through her boxes that she had just gotten back from the House of Night when her and Zoey had used to share a room. They had kept her stuff in this depressing little storage area when she had rejected the Change.

Going through them was like reliving Christmas as a six year old. She was discovering her cute little knick knacks that she's had since she was nine. She was even making _ohh_ing and _ahh_ing noises at the little things she was pulling out. Rephaim was just watching her intently, staring at her and glancing at the items she held in her hands.

"What is that?" He slid off of the bed and onto the floor next to her, getting a closer look at the thing in her hands.

"It's a Rubik's Cube," she smiled at him. He looked so cute with his eyes wide with curiosity, his head tilted in wonder.

"What does it do?"

She pushed the box gently off her lap and sat up straighter against the bed. "Well, you gotta get all sides to match," she twisted a side, getting a row of red, green, and white. "Here," she placed it in his lap, going through the box again. "You can try it if ya want. I could never get it."

In the corner of her eye, she saw something spark in his eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder what had she just done.

Sure enough, Rephaim was dead set on matching all six sides. She had once walked out into the kitchen, looking for him, and saw him just staring at it. She had asked him what he was doing, he didn't answer her. He seemed to be thinking awful hard so she had just left to go hang out with Zoey.

"Stevie Rae," he whined, stomping into their room, angrily shoving the blanket aside. "It will not work."

"I told ya already plenty a' times that I couldn't do it."

"Yes, I know, but..." he trailed off, glaring at the cube in his hands. He was holding it as if it were some sorta explosive.

She stifled the urge to laugh at him. "You don't hafta beat yourself up about it if ya can't do it. Not everyone can."

Rephaim shook his head, making a derisive noise. "No, I do have to do this."

"Why?"

He looked away, placing the Rubik's Cube on his knee. "Because, I want to show you that I can do this."

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're able to do it or not. Only geniuses can do it. Are you a genius?" She gazed at him, touched by how he was stressing himself over this just for her.

"No, but I could be."

She blinked. There was something else, too, about what he was saying. There was another reason he was doing this and Stevie Rae wanted to burst out giggling.

Pride.

Stevie Rae shrugged, smiling. "Okay, if ya say so. Do whatever ya want. I'll be here when you decide to give up."

Rephaim stood, squeezing the cube, and walked back out.

Oh, how much she loved him.

Later that night, twenty minutes before dawn, Rephaim came back in, running excitedly. She was brushing her hair and pulling it back into a short ponytail for bed, already dressed in her pajama shorts and matching tanktop.

"Stevie Rae! Stevie Rae, look! I did it!" He held it out in one hand, panting with a grin on his face.

She picked it up, examining all six sides. Yup, all the colors were matched perfectly.

"How did ya do it?" She beamed up at him, clutching the Rubik's Cube to her chest.

A strange look came over his face. "Uh, well, I guess it just came to me somehow..."

That was when she saw his other hand hiding behind his back.

"Whaddya got behind your back?" She peered around him and saw a screwdriver.

"Nothing," he turned, hiding it from her view, but she already saw it.

"This don't count. You took it apart and put it back together like this. That's cheatin'." Stevie Rae shook her head, still smiling. It was sweet to know that he went to the troubles of tearing it apart for her, and his pride.

His shoulders slumped. "I don't care. I am tired and it is almost done. At least I did not give up." He flopped down on the bed, throwing the arm with the screwdriver across his face.

"No, you didn't," she murmured, giving him a kiss.

But they both knew that she wasn't talking about the Rubik's Cube.

* * *

**Aw:) Ain't that sweet? So tell me what ya think:) I'll be dying to read your reviews:) Please read and review:) Hope you enjoy it as much as I did:)**

**-RSR**


	3. Cat

**Hel-lo:) I'm baaaack! I decided to write another one and upload it tonight:) I will try to upload another tomorrow (later since 12:00 is considered morning. I have no clue why.) when I finish homework and chores after school:) **

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, nor will I ever, own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cat**

Rephaim was walking down the tunnel towards Stevie Rae's room, coming back from his day trip as a raven. He was in high spirits today, no reason or explanation could determine why. He just simply was. Everything was simple for all of them at the moment. No problems with the Tsi Sgili at their current state, his father was the new Sword Master, he was with Stevie Rae. Everything seemed to be working itself out.

He smiled to himself, but it quickly vanished when he saw a shadow flicker across the side of the tunnel. His gut twisted, making himself come to a stop to turn around. Nothing.

_Am I imagining things? _Rephaim shook his head and started walking once again.

The small edge of fear he had felt when he had saw the shadow dash across the wall was slowly dissolving. He felt the unexpected urge to laugh at himself. _You are being, as Stevie Rae would put it, silly. The tunnels are safe_.

Rephaim turned the corner and saw it again, the faint flash of a dark shape pass the surface of the wall behind. Dread and fear surged back into him, mixing with his blood in his veins. Swallowing his terror, Rephaim spun around quickly and was greeted by something that surprised him and made him feel completely stupid.

It was a cat.

Angry at himself, Rephaim huffed and began stomping down the tunnel. _I let a cat frighten me? What has Stevie Rae turned me into? _

There was the sound of quick, light footsteps of a small being catching up to him. He wasn't the least bit of surprised this time when it was the same cat. The only thing that bothered him was that this wasn't one of the regular cats he was used to seeing. No, this one was completely foreign to him.

Stopping once again, Rephaim glared down at the cat. "Why are you following me? Do you not have a person in which you should be stalking instead?"

The cat had stopped when he did, blinking up at him. He hadn't expected an answer out of the fuzzy creature. Shaking his head, he passed the kitchen with the cat still on his heels. He could even hear the animal purring loudly.

Rephaim stopped in front of his and Stevie Rae's room. As did the cat. It plopped down beside him, leaning on his leg, and began to clean itself. Feeling awkward around this thing, Rephaim nudged the cat off of him gently with the same leg. It looked up at him, seeming somewhat disturbed.

"Well," Rephaim told the fluffy being,"this is where you and I part ways."

He pushed through the blanket, stepping quietly into the room. He could still see the slow rising and falling of Stevie Rae's small body under the heap of blankets on the bed. His heart swelled at the sight of her. Grinning with delight, Rephaim took off his shoes by the door and walking carefully on his toes over to the bed. He almost fell backwards in shock when the cat pounced onto the bed, walking up the slope of Stevie Rae's back.

"Shoo!" He whispered urgently, not wanting to wake up his Sleeping Beauty. "Get off!" He picked up the cat and neatly dropped it off the bed, quickly climbing under the covers with her.

It was nice and warm, surrounding him with her sweet scent. The mattress may have been a bit too small for both him and Stevie Rae but when he pulled her into his arms it was just right. Still sound asleep, she snuggled into him. His smiled returned.

The cat gave an annoyed meow and popped back onto the bed. It slowly made its way through the maze of his and Stevie Rae's legs, watching where it neatly placed its paws. The whole time, Rephaim examined this persistent creature. It was a lot shorter than any of the cats he has ever seen, its legs half the size of any other's. It was fluffy with a colorful patchwork coat, consisting of colors such as orange, white, and black. It also had long, white, curly whiskers.

When it reached them, it took the time to snuggle in the gap between the two of them and fell asleep, purring loudly.

_Well, if what Stevie Rae has said is true, I suppose I am your person_, Rephaim thought, somewhat satisfied and irritated.

* * *

**Something short and cute:) I just ADORE cats:) I can't believe Stevie Rae doesn't have one but Zoey does. On what planet does that make any sense? Ugh, just...ugh. So, please read and review:) Thanks! Hope you like it!:)**

**-RSR**


	4. Monster

**Helloooooooooooooooooo:D I am so sorry that this is coming to you so late! It's already 11:20 p.m.! Goodness, I had such a busy day:) Well, this one's yours:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**NataONE**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**Guest**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, nor will I ever, own the HON series!**

**P.S. Guest~ I will think about that during school tomorrow because that sounds like a ****_fabulous_**** plan!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Monster**

"What do you want?" Aphrodite turned to him with an exhausted expression.

"Anything that will either cure me of this mind-numbingly pain inside my head or wake me up. If you find something that will help with both, great," Rephaim sighed, slouching against the passenger car seat.

Him and Aphrodite had been nominated to go shopping for supplies for that week. The black Hummer was packed full with bags carrying all sorts of items: groceries, clothes, school supplies, tools, parts to fix things, anything. Stevie Rae had wanted to come but Zoey had needed her full attention on something important. Darius also wanted to join but, he too, was occupied with something else. So, that left them and the whole group of red fledglings to pick who was going out and Aphrodite had to go anyway since they were using her money.

They were parked beside a gas pump at a gas station just a few blocks away from the depot. Aphrodite had insisted that they stopped and picked up something to eat even though they were practically overflowing with food.

Rephaim, on the other hand, just wanted to go home. He already missed Stevie Rae and his cat, Ne-wa-di. The word _ne-wa-di _meant sky in Cherokee. He had a massive headache and his eyes kept wanting to shut on him, even when he was walking in the store. He was exhausted.

"That's too specific. Come on," Aphrodite came around the other side and swung his door open.

"No."

"Well, then you get nothing."

Rephaim glared up at her. Why was she so annoying? Did she have to have things her way all the time?

She stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised as if daring him to challenge her. _Another time_, he thought angrily. _If this was another time, I would not hesitate to accept that challenge_.

Sighing heavily, he clicked the clasp of the seatbelt buckle and climbed out. "Fine."

"Smart choice," she muttered under her breath as they walked up to the gas station.

The lights inside were bright, making him squint. He was not used to the sudden brightness; the tunnels and the House of Night used dim oil lamps for the fledglings' developing eyes and the vampyres' sensitive ones.

They strolled down the aisles and stopped at the back where the freezers of drinks were.

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"I already told you," Rephaim resisted the urge to yell. "I want something that will either-"

She shook her head. "Duh, stupid, I know that. Pick a drink."

"How is a drink going to help me?"

"An energy drink helps keep you awake. Hence the name _energy drink_."

Clenching his jaw in irritation, he growled,"What do you recommend?"

"Oh, for the love of-pick a damn Monster! Blue or green?" She ripped the door open, grabbing a tall, thin can that was black with claw marks resembling an M. He noticed that the one she picked had a green M.

"I wanted the blue one," he grumbled.

"Get the damn blue one then and put this one back!"

She was beyond agitating him today. _I just want to go home and sleep. I just want to go home and see Stevie Rae. I just want to go home!_ he chanted in his head.

Stevie Rae thought it was really weird when Aphrodite came back smiling like she just bought the world. Rephaim came back, too, practically vibrating with energy. His eyes were round and his pupils were dilated.

"What did you do?" she demanded from her as he talked to Damien. No, that wasn't it. He was literally talking Damien's ear off. Even Damien seemed to realize something was up because his eyes kept flickering back to Stevie Rae in concern. Rephaim usually didn't speak much unless he was alone with Stevie Rae.

"I didn't do anything, bumpkin."

"That is lie," Kramisha spoke up. "He talkin' like he a crack head. I bet she gave him some sorta illegal drug."

Stevie Rae sucked in a breath, her face growing warm in anger, as she was getting ready to kill Aphrodite.

"Relax, bumpkin. I didn't give him drugs. Goddess, I'm not stupid." She shot Kramisha a pointed look.

"Then what is wrong with him?" She still didn't believe that the Prophetess hadn't done something to him. Her eyes went back to Rephaim and noticed that him and Damien were gone.

And that was when they heard it.

The Wii console turning on and the intro theme music to _Just Dance 4 _blasted through the tunnels. She had a bad feeling stir around her stomach.

"Ohh, is that what I think it is?" Kramisha perked up. "I just love me some dancin'! See y'all later!" She waved them off before taking off down the tunnel to the living room.

Stevie Rae shook her head. Kramisha was a pro on that game. She went up against her and they danced to Carrie Underwood's "Good Girl" but, sadly, Stevie Rae had lost. It was close though. She had Rephaim try it once and he absolutely hated it even though he was quite decent at it. He beat Zoey at "Disturbia" by Rihanna. Poor Z.

"I'm gonna go check it out," she threw the comment over her shoulder before chasing after Kramisha.

She was not ready to see what she was about to witness. Stevie Rae had just poked her head in when Kramisha clicked the first song, with Rephaim as her competition. And it wwas the song that was permanently undefeated by Kramisha herself.

"_Moves Like Jagger _by Maroon 5? Seriously, Damien, are ya seriously lettin' him do this? Ya know how much he hates this game." Stevie Rae took a seat on the couch beside him, tsking him.

He held up a finger. "He is not my boyfriend, Stevie Rae. He's yours and your responsibility."

"He ain't a pet." She giggled as they spun in circles, mimicking the character on the screen.

"At night he isn't," he contradicted.

She shrugged with a grin. It was funny to watch them dance, especially when Rephaim was actually winning. He moved so carelessly that it was hard to believe it was this song he was dancing to. Kramisha looked ready to spit fire balls at everyone watching them. The race was close and continued to stay that way until it finally ended with Rephaim as the winner.

"By the way, bumpkin," Aphrodite stuck her head in the doorway. "I only gave him a Monster energy drink because he said he was tired."

"Well," Stevie Rae said to herself when she ducked back out,"it looks like I'm gonna hafta get a lot of these then." She laughed as Kramisha shouted for a redo, this time a song of her pick, even though she was the one to pick the first one.

* * *

**How did you think about it? I thought it was O.K. not the best. Like, the idea was great, it was just that I hurried up with the idea and, I dunno, it sounds kinda rushed. Hope you guys like it, though! And tell me what you think about Rephaim's cat being named Ne-wa-di (Cherokee for Sky)?!**

**-RSR**


	5. Brothers (Part 1)

**Ohmygoodness guys!I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I've been so caught up in school and drama that you couldn't imagine! Goodness gracious! I am terribly sorry, but here is...Chapter 5!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**NataONE**

**and **

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, and never will, own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Brothers (part 1)**

"Stevie Rae?" Rephaim blew in Ne-wa-di's ear, chuckling as it twitched in irritation. The cat opened one eye to give him a warning look.

"Yes?" She drew the word out, spinning the cat's tail around and around her index finger.

"Can you tell me something?"

She sat up some, leaning closer to him with her head on his shoulder, gazing into his eyes. "Anythang you wanta hear is anythang I'll tell ya."

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "What..." he trailed off, puzzling over his question. "What are your brothers like?"

"My brothers?"

He nodded. "Yes, you told me that you have three of them. I was just wondering if you could elaborate on their personalities for me, that is if it is not too much to ask."

Rephaim was starting to grow uneasy when Stevie Rae continued to stare at him. He kept petting Ne-wa-di, knowing that if he stopped, the furry creature would gently nip at his fingers until either him or Stevie Rae went back to stroking his soft fur once again.

"Well," she nodded, getting her thoughts together. "I do have three brothers. Their names are Jeremy, Ryan, and Oliver. Jeremy's the oldest outta all of us."

Rephaim relaxed, glad she decided to explain to him about her family. He stared at Ne-wa-di, thinking about how simple and normal they sounded.

"What are they like?"

She laughed, her face glowing. "Well, Jeremy tries to act more mature than he actually is. He's in college right now. He plans on bein' a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Rephaim asked her, questioning. She had explained to him that college was an expensive school you went to after high school that you had to pay for if you didn't get a scholarship. They taught many different classes about certain occupations, such as being a lawyer apparently.

"A lawyer is someone who defends another person when they're takin' to court. That person is usually taken to court if they've done somethin' illegal. There are other reasons why they take people to court but that's a main one."

He nodded and asked,"What about the others?"

"Ryan's a senior, or a sixth former, in high school. And Oliver is a junior, or a fifth former, in high school. Ryan's so much fun; he can make anyone smile or laugh, even if they're havin' an awful day. Oliver is obnoxious. He is probably the most annoying person I have ever met." Stevie Rae giggled, her eyes somewhat distant as she thought back to her older siblings.

Ne-wa-di stood, stretching his tiny legs, his mouth opening wide in a yawn. His back arched, his tail flicked drowsily, and he began walking up the lengths of Rephain's legs, walking steadily without fumbling once. He gave a complaining meow, rubbing his soft head against his cheek demandingly. Sighing, Rephaim placed a kiss on his head, but all it did was press Ne-wa-di into asking for more.

"You are being ridiculous," Rephaim scolded his short cat as he continued to wonder about Stevie Rae's brothers. He blew in his ear again, causing the animal to rapidly shake his head, hopping over to Stevie Rae. "What do they want to be?"

Stevie Rae smiled as his cat purred loudly as it pranced around her lap before collapsing into a furry ball. "Ryan wants to be a dentist and Oliver doesn't know what he wants to be. He keeps changin' his mind. Mama finds it frustratin'. There have been uncountable times where he was dead set on somethin' and turn around and wanna be somethin' else. Once, he wanted to be an artist, 'cause he's good at drawin' and stuff like that, and Mama went out and bought him a ton of sketchbooks and pencils and paints and whatnot. He didn't touch a thing and all of that costed her over a good couple hundred dollars."

Rephaim laughed. He could remember a time where Stevie Rae had insisted that Aphrodite had to buy a karaoke machine. After a while, Aphrodite had grown annoyed with her begging and pleading and went out and bought the most expensive one that was out. They never once took it out of its box.

"That sounds familiar," Rephaim chuckled, causing Stevie Rae to blush.

Listening to her talk about her brothers made him feel almost content. It was interesting to hear about her family, especially since he didn't have much of one to begin with. Sure, Kalona was good now, the Sword Master of the House of Night, but what about his many brothers? Did they know of Kalona's change? He already knew that they had knowledge of him being human, of him being in love with Stevie Rae. If they did know of their father, what were they going to do? Rephaim remembered how easily he, himself, had willingly done almost anything for the immortal. What were doing if they knew he was gone?

"Rephaim, I have a question," Stevie Rae said, catching his attention. She was no longer looking at him, her eyes trained on the vibrating Ne-wa-di in her lap.

"Yes, Stevie Rae?"

"What are _your_ brothers like?"

. . . . . .

* * *

**So tell me what you think! This was a suggestion from Guest, one of my peeps who read and commented on earlier chapters:)**

**Guest: I hope you really liked how I wrote this one!**

**Read and review please! **

**-RSR**


	6. Brothers (Part 2)

**I am so sorry for taking forever on this one! I just got so stuck and caught up in my other stories! Please forgive me:) But, now I have Chapter 6! Does that help any?**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Lora11**

**Chicky**

**NataONE**

**and**

**Guest**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Brothers (Part 2)**

"My brothers?" Rephaim looked at her with uncertainty. He wasn't even sure if he had heard her right.

She nodded at him. "That is what I said. What are your brothers like?" She repeated the question.

That was definitely not an easy thing to go into. He didn't even know how many of his brothers were still alive after Darius had shot some of them, including himself. Most of them didn't even have their own names. Father had been too careless to remember how many sons he had to even begin naming them. He only named the ones that served him with the most purpose. Kalona hadn't even named him. His mother had, just before she was taken away by Death forever. It was only luck that his father had heard her and decided to keep it.

"I'm not sure you really want to listen to all of that, Stevie Rae," he said doubtfully. "It is an awful lot to explain, especially when I barely know the half of it."

"No matter how much of it you hafta tell me, I want to hear about them. I told ya 'bout mine. Don't I deserve to know about yours?"

"I suppose, but, Stevie Rae-"

"No buts. I wanna know," she insisted. Even his cat, Ne-wa-di, seemed to be interested. The cat twitched its fluffy tail, thumping it against Rephaim's leg.

"Alright," Rephaim took a deep breath, calming his overly-stressed mind. "But, first, I am not sure how many brothers I have. Nor do I know all of their names."

"What? You don't know?"

"You, see, Stevie Rae, my father..." he hesitated, embarrassed about going into this subject. "He had many...sexual affairs with most of the young women of the tribes. Back then, we didn't have the things," Rephaim swallowed. He hated how his face burned intensely. "We didn't have the things you have now to prevent getting pregnant. It was just a fifty/fifty chance on whether or not you did. The odds were never in my father's favor."

"Oh,"

Stevie Rae whispered. Her cheeks were pink as well. He couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable next to her. She was practically sitting in his lap. He tried his best not to meet her awkward gaze.

"Well," she gave a nervous laugh,"tell me about it anyway. Tell me as much as ya can."

He sighed, knowing that he should have expected this. "Where to begin... I guess I'll start in order of age. Nisroc is the second oldest out of us. He was one of the ones that had shown at school up to talk to me. He talked a little like I did, with less of a hiss in his voice. It was still there, but not as frequent as the others. He spoke more fluidly. Nisroc prefers to make mischief on his own, rather than wait for the commands of Father."

Stevie Rae nodded intently, never stopping as she pet Ne-wa-di.

"Ekon is next. He never did much, accept follow Father. He kept to himself and watched everyone, almost as if he didn't trust us." Rephaim shook his head softly. "I suppose the next one is Chogan. If anything, Chogan was like our father. He had this attitude that he was superior over everyone around him."

Stevie Rae choked back laughter. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothin', nothin'." She waved her hands at him. "It's just that. I'm surprised you said that."

"Why?"

"When we first met and you were startin' to get a little better, that is how you acted."

"No it wasn't." Rephaim looked at her in offense.

"Uh-huh! Maybe ya didn't know, but until you saved me from the white bull, that's how ya acted." Stevie Rae giggled. "But don't worry. It was cute."

"Cute," Rephaim hid his triumphant smile as he rolled his eyes.

She nudged him playfully. "Go on."

"Okay, okay. Then there's Corbin. He is most frustrating." Rephaim resisted groaning. "He often disrespected Father and stayed gone for days at a time. I was never particularly fond of him."

"I know the feelin'." Stevie Rae nodded.

Ne-wa-di stretched his legs over his head, his back supported by the crack between the two of them. His cat gave a big yawn, his tongue rolling out of his mouth. Smiling deviously, Rephaim stuck his finger in his mouth. The cat gagged, twisting its head side to side. He couldn't help but laugh at the feeling of his tongue. It was strange and rough.

"Be nice," Stevie Rae cuddled the fuzzy creature in her arms. "Poor baby. He is so mean to you, ain't he?"

Shaking his head, still smiling, Rephaim continued. "Bidziil and Bly are twins. Bly almost didn't make it through his birth. Their mother was barely strong enough to bear Bidziil. It is a freak miracle that she was able to have them both before she passed away. They usually stuck together. And the last one I know of by name is Tahki. I haven't ever spoken to him much. I don't know much about him, but I remember seeing him and Corbin together quite often. The rest I do not know much of."

Stevie Rae met his gaze with joy. "They sound delightful, Rephaim. Maybe one day I'll meet 'em."

He doubted it, but he didn't say anything about it. She seemed to like his brothers as much as he liked hers. It was nice to know that she wasn't repulsed by them and what they have done. For that, he would always love her.

"Maybe, Stevie Rae. And maybe I'll meet yours. Let's just hope that day doesn't come soon."

"Why not?"

He looked at her disbelievingly. "I am in love with the little sister of three older, and probably protective,, brothers. I have no hope for that ending out well for me. Let us not mention your father."

* * *

**Hope you like this Chapter! Tell me what you think about Rephaim's brothers! Please Read and Review!**

**-RSR**


	7. Hero

***Bawling* Prepare yourselves! *Hiccups* This chapter is loaded with sweet fluffiness. *Starts to weep* Grab tissues before it's too late!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Guest**

**and**

**Chicky**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Songs:**

**First Dance - We're in Heave (Slow Version) by DJ Sammy**

**Second Dance - Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hero**

The dining hall had been completely transformed. Someone had magically set up a rock water fountain in the corner. The colors of the lights below the water shone against the wall. Blues, greens, and purples danced across the wall, forming people-shaped shadows. Tables with black table cloths were pushed against the walls, holding thousands of small candles. The oil lamps were blown out. Millions of glass bubbles hung from the high ceiling, the lights catching and bouncing off of them.

Music, fast and upbeat or slow and steady, played throughout the large room. Fledglings and vampyres danced merrily. The girls wore long, pretty dresses. The guys wore striking suits with ties and accents that matched their date's dress color. Everyone was happy. Even Dallas and the bad fledglings were enjoying themselves. They mostly stuck to the food table, but they didn't cause trouble.

Zoey and Stark sat at one of the circular tables in the corners, chatting softly together, gazing adoringly at the other. Aphrodite and Darius stared at the candles in awe, holding onto each other dearly. Kalona and Thanatos stood near the windows and murmured softly under their breaths, watching everyone through the reflection of the glass. Other couples danced in perfect harmony together. Everyone smiled and laughed. Everyone was happy.

It was all beautiful. It seemed too good to be true. It was just so perfect.

Stevie Rae watched longingly at the dancing couples. She wanted to be out there, with Rephaim, but she knew she couldn't. Rephaim had told her before, as they helped prepare the dining hall, that he didn't know how to dance. She had told him that it was fine, that he didn't need to worry about it. Now, she wanted nothing more than to dance to a slow song in his arms.

Forcing back tears, Stevie Rae wished he would ask her to dance with him, even if he didn't know how. She wanted him to go through every human experience possible. Who knew when they were going to be able to have another dance like this again? Who knew who was going to still be alive after there war with Neferet? She wanted to be with him as much as she could, go through everything with him as much as she could. Just one dance wasn't too much to ask for.

Sad and depressed, her eyes wandered down to her dress. It was beautiful. It was one of those princess dresses that cascaded down into ruffles. Above her hip was a diamond flower, many tiny diamonds branching off of the tips of the petals, traveling down the rest of her dress. The material was light and easy to move in. The color was just dazzling - a soft baby blue. In her hair, holding back her neat curls, was a comb embedded with tiny diamonds. The top of her dress was sleeveless, leaving her small shoulders bare. The dress itself was flattering.

Looking at it only made matters worse. Stevie Rae was all dressed up with no one to dance with.

A soft song began to play through the speakers. She knew the tune instantly. She saw the couples that had been sitting or resting stand and head to the floor. Her eyes welled with unshed tears in envy.

An arm went around her waist, pulling her forwards. Surprised, her eyes flickered up and met Rephaim's. He was smiling at her, embarrassed and sad.

"Would you like to dance, Stevie Rae?" His voice was soft and hesitant.

Her heart swelled and she couldn't help but beam at him. "Of course," she managed to whisper through her joy.

Through his relief, she could see how nervous he actually was. He led her to the floor, pulling her into his arms. She leaned into him, clutching one of his hands with her own and resting the other on his shoulder. His other hand was pressed gently against the small of her back while he threaded his fingers through hers.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," Stevie Rae whispered to him.

"I don't. I've been watching others, though. It didn't look so hard." He shrugged, glancing away. Even in the dim light, she could see the cute blush in his cheeks.

She smiled. "You're doin' fine. You ain't trippin' like some of the other boys. You're pretty good for not knowin' much."

His eyes lit up at her reassurance. "I knew how much you wanted to dance, even if you acted like you didn't. I could see it in your eyes."

"I wanted to dance with you, to be close to you. It's not everyday that we have nice dances like this one." She felt her own cheeks blush. Her head bowed to hide it.

"Don't," he told her. He moved his hand from her back to lift her chin up. "You look wonderful tonight. Do not hide it. Especially from me, Stevie Rae."

They smiled at each other, dancing slowly. Their gaze never broke. Stevie Rae couldn't believe she was dancing with him. She felt so...free. She felt light, warm, tingly, and just all around happy. Happy to have him here with her. Happy that she had saved him. Happy that he had chosen her over Darkness, over his own daddy. Happy that she could finally be with him the way she had longed for for so long.

Shy, Rephaim pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes widening at the closeness. His brown eyes were just beautiful and so full of love.

Stevie Rae nuzzled closer to him, her nose brushing his hot cheek. They stayed silent, basking and blushing at the intimacy. Never before had she felt so pure.

Eventually, the joyful haze she had felt began to dissipate as the song came to an end. She began to pull away when Rephaim held on.

"What are ya doin'?" she asked curiously.

"Do you not want to dance to the next song?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Of course," she replied instantly,"but what if it's a fast song?"

"It isn't," he said with a smile.

"How do you know that?"

Instead of answering her, he only pulled her closer until she was fully embracing him. That was when the next song came on.

_Let me be your hero_...

Stevie Rae let out a gasp. He laughed in her hear, his warm breath tickling her bare neck and shoulder.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back?_

Delighted sobs rose in her throat. She squeezed him to her, letting a tear trickle down her face. She didn't brush it away, she didn't wipe it away or force her sobs down. She let them consume her. She was so elated...

_Would you cry if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh?_

Images and memories flooded her. Taking a deep breath, inhaling his safe and familiar scent, she accepted them.

She remembered when they had been standing by the fountain, staring at their reflection in the water. She could feel his fingers on her face and how carefully they had brushed her lips. She remembered their first kiss. It had been in front of the whole school. It had been sweet and so full eager love.

_Oh, please tell me this. Now, would you die for the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

Stevie Rae remembered how he willingly offered to pay her blood debt for her. He willingly embraced the pain just to end hers. The way he had tried to hold back his own cries of agony for her had made her realized how much she needed him. How much she had been extremely grateful for saving him.

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

_"I'm here because she's here, and she belongs to me."_ His words he had spoken when he had saved her from the bull played in her head.

_"I'm not a hero."_

_"Well, you've been my hero. Twice."_ She had confessed shyly.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie?_

_Would you run away and hide? Am I in too deep?_

Stevie Rae buried her face into his chest, crying. She couldn't stop the tears or the memories. It was too much. She was too overcome with emotion. It didn't bother her that she was ruining the makeup Aphrodite had spent hours doing. It didn't bother her that she was sobbing loudly. She couldn't help it.

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care. You're here tonight._

His arms tightened around her. His head rested on top of hers. They moved in slow circles, swaying to the music perfectly. The couples around them did the same, but Stevie Rae didn't notice them. She was too wrapped up in the two of them.

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away_.

Stevie Rae never wanted this moment to end, even if her heart ached and she couldn't breathe steadily.

_Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

She remembered how defensive and protective he was over her as Dallas began to Change. He had been so strong as he fought for her - to keep her. Even now, she could see his large body beside her in the basement of the Gilcrease Mansion, the day after they escaped from Dallas.

_I don't care. You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain._

On the top of her head, she felt his warm lips imprint themselves into her hair. His hands rubbed circles into her back as she worked her way through the sobs she had kept in ever since she had met him.

_I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain._

Her weeping slowly eased its way into short hiccups. Her hands fisted into the damp, black coat of his suit. She felt something wet on her shoulder, carefully running down her shoulder blade.

_And I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

She pulled back slightly, looking up at him through the blurry mess of tears. She saw the loving sadness that reflected in his eyes that was mirrored by her own. She reached up and brushed away the stray tears.

_You can take my breath away..._

"I love you," Rephaim whispered softly. His arm came up and, with the sleeve of his jacket, wiped her own face until it was dry.

"I love you, too." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him passionately.

And she meant it with her whole being.

* * *

**I'm crying! :') Don't worry; they're happy tears! I'm listening to the song and imagining it and I'm crying! TT~TT It's okay. I'll be fine. Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	8. Superheroes and Laundry

**Okay, so I just ****_had _****to do this chapter! This is just so funny:) I have a sick sense of humor, but that's okay! I don't mind:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**StephaimFan4ever-Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Superheroes and Laundry**

One of the many things he did not like about wearing clothes was laundry. It was pointless. He didn't like washing it. He didn't like drying it. He didn't like folding it. He didn't like putting it away. He didn't like anything about it. It was annoying.

Thankfully, Stevie Rae had made a deal with him about it. She would do both their loads four days out of the week and he would do three. It was a fair deal, so he had agreed. But, now, the problem was that he also had to do her laundry.

Rephaim sighed. It wasn't that bad actually. Her clothes were so small and girly that it was hard to stay annoyed about their deal for too long. He picked up her shirt, folded it in half, and folded it again before tossing it carefully onto her stack for her to put away. This continued for a good few minutes. He even began humming a song he had heard blaring from Kramisha's room. He hadn't known what it was about or what it was called, but it sure did get stuck in his head.

He was alone in their room at the moment. Stevie Rae was occupied with calming down Shaylin. He had overheard what they had been talking about, but he didn't understand everything just yet. Shaylin seemed to be upset over something concerning Erik, the Drama Professor. Apparently, he had asked her to join him on something called a date. Rephaim didn't know what that meant and he asked Stevie Rae about it, but she had gotten nervous about the whole thing so he let it drop. He thought back to the conversation between his love and the color-seeing fledgling. Now that he thought about it, he could remember hearing that Erik was going to take her to see the new Iron Man 3.

Out of all the superhero movies Stevie Rae and Stark had forced him to watch, he preferred the Iron Man movies. There were a lot of superheroes to his surprise. There was Superman, Batman, the Hulk, Thor, Spiderman, the Fantastic Four, Captain America, and Green Lantern. Rephaim wasn't sure if the X Men would be considered part of the superheroes. He probably was forgetting some, too, but it was close to impossible to remember all of them.

Some of them were just ridiculous. Like the Green Lantern. He didn't understand anything about him. Iron Man had caught his attention out of them all. He had crafted his own suits. He didn't know much about modern things like technology yet, but, to him, it was certainly impressive. Whenever they saw the new movie on the previews, he found himself getting excited and shaking Stevie Rae, asking when they were going to go see it.

She had told him that he was almost as bad as a child.

Rephaim shook his head at the thought. She was a child. She still fawned over cowboys for Goddess' sake. There was absolutely nothing exciting or thrilling or intriguing about them. Nothing.

Rephaim reached into the laundry basket, happy that it was almost empty. Well, he had been happy. Until he saw what he had pulled out of the basket.

In his hands was something that made Rephaim scream like Stevie Rae when she found a spider in the cupboards. He flung it across their room and dashed out into the tunnel. His face was burning. He felt as though his flesh was going to melt right off of his skull. Gasping and sweating, he leaned against the wall of the tunnel.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Stevie Rae ran up to him, waving her hands around his face in concern. Several of the fledglings stuck their heads out of their rooms as well, shooting them somewhat disturbed and curious looks.

He only shook his head, covering his face in outright embarrassment. He pointed into their room, unable to force the words out of his mouth that were choking him.

Cautious, Stevie Rae poked her head in, her body slowly following. She was in there for a couple minutes. He couldn't bring himself to go in there after what he _saw_. Then he heard her laugh loudly.

"Rephaim, come here," she managed to say between hysterical giggles.

Head bowed, face covered, Rephaim stepped through the blanket. He saw her clutching her stomach as she laughed at him. A bit of anger stirred in his stomach.

"What?" he shot at her.

Stevie Rae held up the _thing _he chucked across the room, wiping tears from her eyes. "Is-is this why ya screamed like a girl?"

"I did not scream like a girl!" He frowned at her, looking away quickly. "And, to answer your question, yes. It is why I screamed."

She started laughing again. She had to sit on the bed to keep from falling to the ground in her fit of laughter.

"I do not see why this is so funny."

Taking a deep, unsuccessful, breaths, she looked up at him. Then she held the _thing_ up to him. He covered his eyes, turning around quickly.

"Goddess, Stevie Rae! _Put it away!_"

"Rephaim," she chuckled. "It ain't gonna kill you. It's just a thong."

Cheeks burning, he plugged his ears, humming. It was childish, yes. It made him look stupid, yes. It blocked out what she saying, yes.

"Fine! I'll do my own laundry and you can do your own laundry," she confirmed when he finally saw that she put _it_ away. "I don't see why you're makin' such a big deal outta it. It ain't like you haven't seen me in one before."

* * *

**Hahaha:) Still laughing:) I had to throw in that Iron Man 3 thing:) I saw it the day after it came out and it was AMAZING! Anyway, sick humor and great superheroes! Hope you liked! Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	9. Dates

**Hi-ya! How is everyone at 2:08 in the morning? Sleeping? I thought so. Not me though! I had to finish this chapter! I've been thinking about it all day!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Guest**

**and **

**NataONE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dates**

"What is a date?"

"What the hell are you talking about, birdboy?" Aphrodite glanced up at him in irritation. She had been laying on one of the couches in the living room, sprawled out comfortably, reading something called a _magazine_.

"Shaylin and Erik go on _dates_. What are those? Every time I ask Stevie Rae what they are, she acts strange and won't tell me," Rephaim explained. He sat down, causing her to pull her legs back up to her body so he could join her.

Sighing, the Prophetess closed the magazine and tossed it onto the small table in front of them. "Bumpkin won't tell you?"

Rephaim shook his head.

"Alright," she sighed heavily again. "Well, they're something you go on with a guy or girl."

"Yes, I got that already, but _what_ are they?"

"I wasn't finished!" she snapped. "Goddess, would it kill you to shut the hell up for a damn minute?"

Swallowing his frustration, he remained quiet.

"Usually, you take your girlfriend out to go see a movie or take her to dinner or whatthefuckever it is you want to do. Let me put this in simpler terms for you, birdboy. For example, you and Stevie Rae go by yourselves - just the two of you - and go out to eat at a nice restaurant. Alone. You pay for it all with money. You both dress nice. You talk, you eat, blah blah blah. You come home, kiss, and fuck and whatnot and your done. Simple and easy."

He let this sink in. She picked up her magazine and flipped rapidly until she found her spot. Her eyes scanned the words eagerly, eating them up. He stood, nodding to himself.

"Thank you, Aphrodite. You act as though it is the most diffiicult thing in the world to answer a simple question."

"It is. It absolutely kills me. I am just dying in pain. Now, leave," she told him, not even looking up at him as she spoke. She lazily waved him away from her.

Rolling his eyes, Rephaim walked off towards their room. Stevie Rae should be done talking to Zoey by now. She had told him that she had to speak with her privately for the time being. Of course, he understood so he had walked off to talk to Damien. They had been chatting with one another when his mind was suddenly bombarded with the memory of Shaylin gushing over Erik. That was what had caused him to seek the Prophetess out.

An idea popped into his head. Tomorrow was Friday. Maybe, after school, he could ask Stevie Rae out on a _date_. That way they could be alone with no interruptions and it would be on a Saturday so they had the whole day to themselves. The only problem with this plan was where he was going to take her. He had no idea, nor did he have a clue where any of these places were or how to drive to get them there.

Rephaim sighed.

. . . . . .

"Damien, I need your help," Rephaim plopped himself down onto the fledgling's bed, completely messing up his bed sheets. Under his arm, Rephaim could see Damien struggling not to freak out over the wrinkles and creases he had made.

"With what?"

"Stevie Rae. I want to take her out on a date, but I am experiencing difficulties."

"How so?" Damien asked, truly intrigued now. He joined Rephaim on his bed.

Rephaim sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "I barely know anything about these ridiculous modern times. I don't know where to take Stevie Rae. I don't know how to drive to take her anywhere. I don't have money to pay for or buy her anything. I do not know anything."

Damien laughed lightly, patting his head. "You worry too much."

"What do you mean?"

"If you ask her out, I'm pretty sure Stevie Rae will be the one to decide where to go. She likes doing things her way, and her way is always fun so no worries there. It's okay to let her drive you to wherever it is you might be going. She's an independent girl; she knows how to take care of herself. Plus, just borrow some money off of Aphrodite. I honestly doubt she'll care if you do. It's fine if you don't know a lot, Rephaim. You're getting there, and, to be honest, you're moving a lot faster than I expected."

Rephaim sat up, rubbing his face. Damien made things sound more positive than they actually were.

"Do you honestly believe in everything you just told me?" Rephaim asked him, uncertain.

"Duh. I wouldn't be wasting time telling you nonsense when I could be fixing my bed sheets that you ruined."

It was Rephaim's turn to laugh now. "Thank you, Damien. I am thankful for your kind words."

Damien sighed, frowning playfully. "You're welcome. Now, go ask her! I seriously have to fix my bed now. Shoo, shoo!"

Damien stood, yanking Rephaim by his arm, and shoved him out of his room with a smile. He couldn't help but smile with him.

With renewed confidence, Rephaim started back towards their room once again. He was looking forward to asking Stevie Rae out on a date.

. . . . . .

Rephaim spun his fork around and around, watching as the spaghetti noodles curled around the metal teeth. Stevie Rae had gone to use the restroom leaving him bored and alone.

They had decided to go out to eat. Well, Stevie Rae had decided. She drove them to an Italian restaurant across town. She had went on about how he would like the food and how the lights weren't bright so it wouldn't hurt their eyes. Of course, Stevie Rae had cover up her vampyre tattoo when they went out. It had made him sad to see her pretty scarlet designs wiped cleanly away from her face. He understood though. They would have received strange looks and would have been treated differently.

Just because her tattoos were gone didn't make her any less beautiful. In fact, she looked absolutely stunning tonight. She had on a pretty white sweater and black skirt that fit her well. She even wore heels instead of cowgirl boots. She left her hair down just for the sake of getting there in time for their reservations.

All throughout their dinner, they talked about themselves. Rephaim had told her his favorite color, what drove him to the edge of his patience, his favorite food, and everything he had never before shared with anyone. She had rambled on about her favorite things, her most hated things, and her family. She knew he liked hearing about her family. She had told him about her mother and father, her brothers, her cousins.

Rephaim liked dates. Especially with Stevie Rae. He could get used to taking her out more often. Maybe next time they would go see Fast and Furious 6.

* * *

**How cute:) I had to throw in Fast and Furious 6 because I saw it Saturday and it ROCKED! It was pretty dang good! Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think of their first date! I know it wasn't much, but I was running low on Creative Juice. Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	10. Morning People and Arguments

**Hey, guys! So this chapter is really funny:) I know that I'm not a morning person so I can relate perfectly. I'm not sure about you guys, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**StephaimFan4ever**

**NataONE**

**and**

**Chicky**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Morning People and Arguments**

"Hey, can you add so more cheddar on it?"

"Ew! No one likes cheddar."

"I do!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"No, let's put white cheddar on it instead."

"Gross!"

"That's disgusting!"

"Your mom is disgusting!"

"Can someone pass me the Crush bottle?"

"You need a cup first, stupid."

"Where are the Oreos?"

"In my belly!"

"You ate them all?!"

"Do we have any Twizzlers?"

"Nope. We have nachos though. Want some?"

The buzz of many voices screaming and hollering filled his ears. Rephaim rubbed his eyes as he made his way through the kitchen. It was like a labyrinth, he had to squeeze in between the fledglings. Through his fingers, he could see all of them in their pajamas. Many of the girls had their hair pulled by in sloppy ponytails. The boys had several places where their hair stood on end on their heads. Some of them clutched blankets around them, pillows under their arms, worn-out stuffed animals in their fists, snacks and drinks in the crooks of their arms.

There was a couple standing in front of the refrigerator that held the drinks, arguing. Rephaim caught a few words they were throwing at each other. Apparently, they were arguing over which movie they were going to be watching first. Honestly, Rephaim didn't care at all. He was thirsty and his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He wasn't a morning person, as Stevie Rae has told him many times before. Either way, he didn't appreciate loud noises, rude behavior, or anything else related to those matters after he has been woken up.

After he had returned from being a raven, Rephaim came in, changed into his own pajamas Stevie Rae had insisted on getting him anyway, and slept. The stress of the past few weeks and energy consuming situations they had delt with was killing him. A quick rest or nap never killed anyone. Well, now he has woken up with a bunch of other fledglings screaming and fighting and fussing over stupid mortal things. It was a Saturday and Saturdays were movie days where they would lounge around, eat junk food, and watch movie after movie.

The two fledglings in front of him were Venus and Johnny B. Obviously, Venus wanted to watch _Letters to Juliet _whereas Johnny B watched to watch all of the _X Men _movies. Rephaim mentally sided with Johnny B; Stevie Rae had made him watch _Letters to Juliet _a couple days ago. All Rephaim thought through that movies was _Why didn't Stevie Rae let me die under that tree? Why, Nyx? Why?_

"Excuse me," Rephaim muttered through a yawn. He only want to grab a water bottle and then beat his head against the hard surface of the coffee table until he passed out or he could no longer hear their annoying whines anymore.

They didn't seem to hear him. They continued yelling. Venus poked his chest with her long-nailed finger, squinting her eyes at him in disgust. Johnny B looked all around offended and Rephaim couldn't blame him. But, at the moment, he didn't care about anything or anyone except him and his own personal needs.

Clearing his throat, Rephaim raised his voice. _"Move."_

They looked up at him, startled. Their eyes were wide with shock and blinked. Still, they didn't move. Rephaim sighed heavily and pushed through them, opening the door. He pulled the drawer of ice cold waters opened and grabbed one. In the distance, he could hear Venus talking to him.

"That's rude. No one likes being interrupted during an important discussion or being pushed." She placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at him.

"No, no one does," Rephaim agreed with her. "No one likes waking up to people screaming over unnecessary things and arguing over which movie they want to see first, either. What's also rude is standing in front of the refrigerator and blocking people from getting what they want. That's rude." Rephaim turned away from her, leaving her speechless, and began to walk away when he remembered something. "Oh, and Venus. I don't want to watch _Letters to Juliet _either. It has absolutely no purpose behind it. Therefore, it is pointless and stupid."

He took a seat on an empty loveseat and waited for Stevie Rae. From the living room, Rephaim could hear the mocking laughter of Johnny B and the other male fledglings.

* * *

**So tell me what you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it, what? Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	11. High Priced Cookie Bets

**So, I just came up with this one:) I thought it was cute so I decided to add it to this one!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**NataONE**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**xXHurricaneXx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: High Priced Cookie Bets**

"Here. Try one."

Rephaim leaned away from her as she tried to shove something she called a _cookie_ into his face. Stevie Rae followed him, craning towards him. Her arm was still stretching towards his mouth when he scooted away.

"C'mon, Rephaim! It ain't gonna kill you try one! My mama made these for you." She pouted, shaking her head.

He winced. "That isn't fair to bring up your mother, Stevie Rae. Also, I doubt she made them for me. I heard you on the phone with her the other day asking her when she was going to make you some more."

She pursed her lips, turning her face away from him slightly. "Shoot," she muttered under her breath. Then, when Rephaim was starting to relax again, Stevie Rae was back to jamming the crumbly snack into his face.

"Will you stop?" Rephaim gave her an incredulous look, chuckling at her persistance. "I said I don't want it."

"You've never even tried it!" she huffed in frustration. "You shouldn't judge something you haven't even tried, Rephaim. It's not nice."

"The world isn't nice, Stevie Rae. Get used to it." He laid back down, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the stubborn light from the lamp on her bedside table.

He heard her sigh and curl up next to him, cramming the cookie into her mouth. She was close enough for him to hear her chewing. She stayed silent for a few minutes, allowing him a small glimpse of peace.

"That's a sad way to live, Rephaim. Sometimes you can be such a Negative Nancy."

He laughed, removing his arm to prop himself up on his elbow. "Not negative," he said, shaking his head. "Try...realistic."

"Realistic is just a fancy word for negative." She lifted a blonde eyebrow at him as if she was daring him to say otherwise.

He continued to laugh at her and her silly ways and, eventually, she joined him. However, she still managed to keep on persisting him to try a cookie.

"Why do you want me to eat this so badly?" he asked, exasperated. Rephaim took it from her and flipped it, viewing it on both sides with cautious eyes.

"Because they're really good and sweet!" she encouraged. Her eyes had lightened with satisfaction the second he took it from her fingers.

"So are you, but I don't eat you, Stevie Rae," Rephaim objected playfully. She shook her head with a smile.

"That's cute. Now eat it," Stevie Rae commanded, gesturing to the cookie.

Glancing at the cookie, Rephaim stared at her. She was being completely serious, even as she joked around with him. Sometimes he wondered what made her so motivated. It was a cute trait of hers, but when it involved him doing something he didn't want to do, he became somewhat frustrated with it. She never knew when to stop until it was too late.

However, this time Rephaim didn't grow frustrated. Instead, he became curious. It didn't appear to be poisonous, not that he didn't trust his love. It was odd looking: a light brown, bumpy surface that fell apart in his hands, dotted with darker brown chunks of something. He sniffed it. It certainly smelled sweet. Maybe he should try it to amuse her...

An idea crossed his mind and a sly smirk settled across his face as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked in honest interest.

"What will you do for me if I eat it?"

She looked taken aback, surprised by his question. A slow blush crept onto her face as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that's not fair then." Rephaim leaned back against the headboard, crossing his legs casually. "If I have to do something for you, then you should do something for me in return."

Stevie Rae scoffed. "Eating a cookie isn't gonna kill you. I don't see why you're makin' a big deal out of it. Besides," she leaned back with him, looking up at him,"I doubt you have anything in mind."

Rephaim laughed darkly, giving her an intense look. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Stevie Rae. After living for centuries, you tend to get a tad more creative than the average mortal."

. . . . . .

"_That_ tree?" Stevie Rae asked, completely horrified. She looked up, and up and up, her neck growing sore from bending back for too long. It never seemed to end. She could have sworn she saw a night cloud pass through it.

Rephaim leaned against the tree, trailing his fingers through the branches above him. "Of course. It is the tallest one out here," his voice was soft with awe.

"I can see that, but, Rephaim. We have to _climb_ this tree?" She glanced at him, unsure.

"That is the deal, Stevie Rae. I ate the cookie, now we have to climb to the top of this tree."

"Yeah, but, _why?_"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "The deal was that if I ate your mother's cookie, you were to take me out to the woods and we would both climb the tallest tree we could find. This is it." His hand was pressed firmly against the bark.

She pondered over this, shifting her weight uneasily. "Why the tallest though?"

This time, Rephaim hesitated before he answered her. His eyes were closed, deep in thought. "It is the closest to the sky."

She thought he sounded centuries younger than he actually was. He sounded lost and broken, longing to find the one thing that would fix his wounded spirit. Unfortunately, that was the sky, the hardest thing to get to. But, she had agreed to the deal and he did his part of the deal, quite easily to her suspicion.

"Alright. Let's get this over with then," Stevie Rae sighed. She rubbed her hands together and began to reach for the tree when he stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

He glanced down at her feet. "Are you really going to wear boots?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Well, yeah. What are you going to wear?"

"Nothing," he said simply, removing his sneakers and socks.

"What?" she asked again, now startled.

"You don't honestly believe that you can climb a tree in boots, Stevie Rae," he stated. His fingers reached up and curled around the base of a thick branch. He placed one foot flat against the truck and pulled himself up. Before she knew it, he was sitting on the same arm of the tree, his legs and feet dangling.

Stevie Rae stared up at him in amazement. He climbed so fluidly, making it look as easy as breathing. Not to mention, Rephaim definitely looked more stunning out in the woods, it seemed to bring out his Cherokee features.

Suddenly, he grasped the limb with both hands and flipped, hanging upside down by his knees. The smile that took over his face was so carefree and delighted that her breath caught in her throat. He laughed, swinging back and forth, his eyes capturing hers.

"Are you coming?" he basically trilled in happiness.

She tilted her head, examining him. He looked so at home out there in the middle of the thick forest. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder where he had used to live back in the days him and Kalona roamed the Cherokee villages.

Shrugging the thought away, Stevie Rae thought, _Oh, what the hell? _Taking off her cowboy boots, she copied him, following him all the way to the top of the tree, not once looking down until they reached the top. Up there, Stevie Rae began to finally understand Rephaim's yearning fascination with the sky. It was so large and welcoming, the view was breathtaking, and there was always a nice, soft breeze that felt good whether you were hot or cold. Balancing herself on the branch she was on, Stevie Rae threw her arms out wide, embracing it fully. When she finished hugging the loving air currents, she caught Rephaim gazing at her.

"I may have given up my wings for you, but that doesn't mean I still can't fly," he murmured, leaning into her. Their lips met and she agreed with him.

Loving him was like flying: reckless, crazy, and totally worth it.

* * *

**So, tell me: whaddya think? Cute? I just love the part when he's swinging from the tree:) Talk about adorable! I just love Rephaim and Stevie Rae together so much! They're are just too frickin' perfect! Hope ya like it! Please read and review!**

**-RSR**


	12. Freezing in Love

**Hiya! So, today all I did today was basically brainstorm about my stories! I'm still a bit puzzled over Prepare to Protect in whose POV I should start it out with, but *shrugs* I'll figure it out soon for sure! But, I came up with a few really cute ones for this one:) Maybe about...nine, including this one:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**Chicky - Completely agree with you on that!**

**Also, to the rest of you who read:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Freezing in Love**

"But, Stevie Rae," Rephaim complained,"I don't know how to ice skate."

She waved this away for the thirty-sixth time that day. She's heard it all from him. "No worries; it's not hard. Plus, I'll help ya."

He looked at her in doubt, heaving a huffy sigh. She couldn't help grinning at him and bounding over to where he sat on one of the bleachers surrounding the ice rink. He was just so cute all bundled up and frustrated. Since he was human, he was more vulnerable to the cold in the sports complex so he had put on more layers than the rest of them. They all had to buy coats and mittens, but he had to wear a sweater underneath, too, along with a scarf. Stevie Rae had done the same so he didn't feel left out.

In the sports complex, they had to set the temperature lower in this section of building in order to keep the ice frozen. It was quite impressive. This area was made for hockey, figure skating, and public ice skating. The one next door had a huge swimming pool cut up into about eight different lanes. She knew it also had an outdoor baseball field, tennis court, and football field. Inside held the ice rink, basketball court, swimming pool, and locker room that had punching bags and whatnot. In their section, it had a place where you bought your tickets and rented skates plus a concession stand. She hadn't expected it to be so well equipped.

They all had decided to go out that day for fun. With all the Neferet stress and school work, it was getting harder to just be themselves and have fun. Zoey and the rest of their group had sat down at one of the tables in the kitchen and held a discussion a little before sunset, leaving Rephaim wondering where they were going when they had all packed heavier clothing after he came back from being a raven.

"Do we really have to do this?" he whined, pouting slightly.

"Of course!" she scoffed. "We aren't gonna just sit here and bum around while everyone else is having fun." Stevie Rae grasped his glove-covered hand with her own. "Now c'mon! It's gonna be so much fun!"

Without some kind of warning, she jerked him up and lead him over to the gate. He had to focus on trying not to trip and fall as they hobbled on thin blades down the three steep steps. Zoey and Stark were already on the ice. Z was clutching the side of the rink, looking like she was going to pass out. Stark, on the other hand, was gliding in smooth circles around her with a cocky smile. Shaunee was taking a break on a bench near the gate, warming up her cocoa herself. Damien was trying futilely to tie his own skates, but kept tying knots in the laces. Shaylin had gotten Erik to join them and they were sharing nachos on the bleachers, but, from where Stevie Rae was, she could see Shaylin hogging most of it.

"Have fun!" Shaunee laughed as Stevie Rae managed to drag Rephaim onto the ice.

His feet immediately slid out from under him due to the fresh slickness of the frozen ground. She barely caught him and placed him near the wall before he was able to land on his back. His knuckles were white as his fingers clung to the edge of the wall.

"Stevie Rae, I really don't want to do this," he said through chattering teeth. "It is cold, the ice is too slippery, and I don't know how to do this."

Normally, when he said he didn't want to do something, she usually left it up to him to make the decision on whether or not he stuck to the idea, but she didn't this time. She wanted him to at least try it, even if he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rephaim, but you're gonna do this. I'm not gonna let you go on this one."

"Why?"

"Because it's so much fun if you try! I promise it is. I wouldn't make you do it if I knew for sure you weren't gonna like it."

Rephaim stared at her desperately for a long time. As if finally realizing that she wasn't going to change her mind, Rephaim sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Alright, Stevie Rae. Show me what to do."

It was then that Stark skated past them and heard him. Behind her, she heard him make a whipping sound. In the corner of her eye, she saw him flick his wrist and skate away, laughing at Rephaim's sneer.

Rolling her eyes, Stevie Rae began demonstrating how to move his feet and hold himself. There were many times when she had to keep adjusting his arms for him. Soon, he was stepping a little ways away from the side and began to skate shakily. He fell, of course. Everyone usually falls during their first time. However, Rephaim didn't seem to believe her when she told him as a way to reassure him and calm the blush in his cheeks. But he got right back up and tried again, his persistent and stubborn side taking over.

Before she knew it, Rephaim was skating easily. He was laughing and grinning as he made his way repeatedly around the large oval. Stevie Rae had then began to teach him small tricks, like doing a figure 8 and skating backwards. Satisfaction rose inside her at the sight of him flying past her. She knew he was having fun. The people in the ticket booth began playing music while they all skated.

Eventually, they had to get up when the Zamboni guy had to lay down more water and cut away the old, sliced up ice. All of them took advantage of this to get snacks and drinks. Together, they cuddled at the top of the bleachers with hot drinks in their hands and a warm plate of nachos in their laps. They gazed around them, taking in the sight of their exuberant friends and the heavy-dressed man with a beard driving the Zamboni.

"So I guess skating isn't exactly the worst thing in the world," Rephaim said with a smile.

"I told you it wasn't." Stevie Rae shoved a handful of cheesy chips into her face, hiding her grin.

"I know. Maybe I should start listening to you and your outrageous ideas."

"Am I suppose to take that as a way of you sayin' you're having fun?" She lifted an eyebrow curiously.

He shrugged casually, taking a drink. She could see the steam of his drink and his breath through the chill of the arena. "If you want to. I mean, I'm not saying you should..."

They laughed, basking in the nice glow of being together and being in love.

* * *

**Cute! I just LOVE ice skating! I remember falling. A lot. Especially when I first started:D Hope you liked it as much as I did! Please read and review:)**

**-RSR**


	13. Mistletoe

**Hi everyone! Good morning! I managed to actually wake up at eight this morning! WITHOUT HELP! Of course, I was sweaty and hot when I woke and that's why. I don't know about you, but I can't sleep for a second if I'm the least bit of uncomfortable. So, here I am! I turned my AC on so I have a nice little breeze going on:) Anyway, enough about my personal issues! I finished this chapter a couple days ago, but I was a little hesitant about uploading it 'cause it's a little out of season. There are a few reasons why. One: I just LOVE winter and everything associated with it! Two: I really like the idea of this one. And three: Holidays rock!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**and**

**Chicky**

***Another shout out to kidazuniga143~ Thanks for the support on this one!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mistletoe**

Stevie Rae was in high spirits, vibrating with positive energy. She wore a big, white sweater with red poinsettias decorating it. The red petals were soft and glittery, the green stems swirling out from the flowers. She had on black leggings and a pair of her favorite Christmas-themed socks. Feeling very seasonal, Stevie Rae smiled and continued laying out red and green decorations out everywhere.

Though vampyres didn't celebrate Christmas, she felt the need to introduce it to Rephaim and keep up the tradition anyway. It had always been her favorite holiday, not just because of the gifts and her mama's cookies, but because of the way everything seemed to glow. Around that time of year, everything seemed to take on a merry sparkle. It sounded silly, but that was how she felt about it.

Stevie Rae positioned a string of silver garland over one of the doorways with a couple tacks, hanging a red ornament in the center of it. She did this to many of the doorways. Pinning some snow-painted garland to the walls, she began to hum "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms, tapping her feet to the beat. She continued decorating the tunnels, singing to herself.

Gazing at her work, Stevie Rae plunged her hand back into the last box of Christmas decorations and only found one thing left. Her cheeks warmed and a devious smile worked its way onto her face.

There was only two things left to put up. The Christmas tree and the mistletoe.

. . . . . .

Stevie Rae and Rephaim were walking hand in hand down to the kitchen when she pulled him to a stop.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Did you forget something?"

"No." She shook her head, smiling. He noticed her eyes flitting up to the spot above their head. He looked up and saw a strange plant with white dots tied with a red ribbon dangling perfectly from the doorway.

"What is that?"

"You don't know what that is?" she asked him, stepping closer to him. Her smile widened.

He shook his head, looking at her. She was gazing at him with a funny expression. Her eyes were round with excitement and her cheeks were slightly flushed. His eyes kept flickering to her pursed lips.

"It's mistletoe. It's a kind of plant ya see around Christmas time." Stevie Rae took another step closer to him.

"Why only now?" he murmured. Whatever she was doing, she was making him feel nice and warm inside.

She shrugged. "I dunno, but there is this little thing ya gotta do under it when you're with someone."

"What's that?" Rephaim asked again. He felt like he knew the answer. His face was probably just as pink as hers. He just wanted to hear her say it.

By then, Stevie Rae was extremely close to him, her other hand reaching out and taking his free one. She yanked him closer with a laugh.

"You're suppose to kiss under it."

Rephaim leaned down eagerly, pressing his lips to hers. She tasted of peppermint and chocolate.

_I should find another one of those plants and put it in our room_, he thought with a chuckle when they pulled away.

* * *

**I know it's short, but at least it's cute:) I hope you liked it enough to leave a review for me in the box bellow! Much appreciated and the support and criticism helps A LOT! **

**-RSR**


	14. Mama

**Alright, so I know I'm suppose to be working on the others at the moment, but this idea just sparked inside me and I had to write it down! Please enjoy! :}**

**Special Thanks To:**

**NataONE**

**kidazuniga143**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Chicky**

**and**

**ooHiraoo ~ Especially special shout out to this incredible person right here because of the lovely generosity of allowing me to use their beautiful piece of artwork as a cover photo!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Mama**

They were snuggled up together in each other's arms, sitting on one of the couches in the living room. Many of their friends occupied the other sets of furniture, cuddled under blankets. Bowls of popcorn were passed warily to one another, sometimes taking a permanent residence in someone's lap. Every pair of eyes was glued to the screen in sick terror.

Stevie Rae was completely smooshed into his side, occasionally burying her face into his shirt. Her fingers crushed the bones in his hand, earning a slight wince every now and then. Her legs were brought up close to her body in a defensive position, curling them around his under the blanket that rested on them.

Rephaim was completely trapped by her.

They all had decided to rent a movie that night after school, thinking that it would be funny to rent a scary movie. Of course, Rephaim didn't find what was so frightening about it. He just thought it was one of the most strangest movies Stevie Rae has made him watch yet. Aside from Alice in Wonderland.

Everyone was jumping and squeaking at every sound and slam of a door. The almost inaudible whispers made by the insane little girls sent chills through their friends. The TV had been turned up way too loud by Aphrodite who had insisted on getting the whole fearful affect.

He would be lying to say he wasn't the slightest bit impressed with the movie. After Stevie Rae had explained to him all of the things that went into making a movie, he began to appreciate the amount of money and time invested into making them. They weren't longer than two to three hours tops, and always ceased to amaze him in someway. This one captured his attention by how well the little girls acted at such a young age. They definitely gave Rephaim a dark feeling every time they came onto the screen.

_"Victoria," _the woman on the screen whispered in horrid, _"what's under the bed?"_

The screen zoomed in on the oldest little girl with the curly hair as she took a quick glance underneath. The camera followed, revealing something Rephaim had not expected to see whatsoever.

The Mama creature - who, to Rephaim, looked like a decayed woman with matted hair - was _eating her way up and through the mattress of the bed_. He felt his eyes widened in disgusted shock. The only parts visible of her was her dirty, thin limbs, black straggly hair, and torn dark dress. He suppressed a grin as he caught Stark in the corner of his eye gasp in terrified horror.

"I have a bad feelin'," Stevie Rae murmured, turning her head away.

He could see why she did. He could hear the dark turn and upbeat in rhythm as the music bounced to add affect to the terror. Patting her arm, Rephaim blinked and was greeted with the horrifying face of Mama. Her features were so distorted and disturbing. Everyone reacted at once - screeching and flinching.

The older woman with the black cropped hair screamed just as Rephaim jumped, causing Stevie Rae to turn her head in time to lock eyes with the hideous monster.

Her cries were echoed through out the rest tunnels.

* * *

**No real plot to this one:) Or any other ones:D Nothing beats it like a good scary movie! Oh, btw. I did NOT remember this line from memory, that would take Einstein skills! No, I just simply went to YouTube and searched ****_Mama _****trailers. :) Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-RSR**


	15. Sparklers

**Okay, so yay for me for finishing this up before it was too late! I started this around 3ish, but I had to go to my aunt's and all this shniz-nits. But, I got it done after being home for an hour and a half! Isn't that just great? I feel successful:D**

**Special Thanks To:**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Chicky**

**and**

**NataONE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sparklers**

"What are we doing?" Rephaim jogged up to Stevie Rae who was hastily shoving sandwiches into small baggies. "I thought we were going to the park."

She jerked, her head snapping up in surprise. She instantly relaxed and went back to tucking the bags into a blue cooler. She continued stuffing other kinds of food into the cooler - from sandwiches to chips to fruits to desserts. Then, moving away from the cupboards, she went over to the fridges and began to dump drinks in as well.

All the while, she left him without an answer or as so much as a reply. It annoyed him since she always pressed to hear more, but he knew his love was busy so he let it go. Though whenever Stevie Rae glanced up and caught his eye, he would raise his eyebrows as to remind her that he had asked a question.

Sighing, she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Yeah, we're still goin' to the park. After all, it is the 4th of July and what better place to watch fireworks than the park? I'm just packin' us all somethin' to eat so when we get there, no one's complaining."

Understanding, Rephaim nodded and said, or asked, no more. He knew it was the 4th of July - she had been talking about what they were going to do for this for weeks now. They had been close to spending it with her family. Fortunately, Zoey had spoken up right before Stevie Rae could call her mother, and said that it wouldn't have been the same if they had left. The memory made him want to throw up. He had been _terrified_ when he thought they were actually going to go and meet her father.

Of course, now that he looked back on it, he should've known that Zoey wouldn't have let them leave - even for just one day. Rephaim had realized this the second after Zoey had said something that she'd been wanting to see his reaction to the possibility. His realization was confirmed when she had to quickly advert her gaze to keep from laughing.

. . . . . .

"Now be careful," she told him sternly as she handled him a sparkler.

She didn't want him to burn himself for two reasons. One: it would hurt him obviously. Two: knowing him, he would probably get flustered and never want to touch one again.

"I will, I will," he said impatiently. Before she could blink, he easily plucked it from her fingers and began to twirl it around his fingers like he would a pencil. It sparked and glittered wildly, the light flashing across his features.

Rephaim chuckled while he examined the sputtering stick in his hand. "Sometimes it amazes me how humans can come up with something so pretty."

Stevie Rae simply nodded, glancing around them at their friends. Many of them were whipping little snappers down on the asphalt or at other's feet. The little neighborhood was filled with happy squeals and loud pops. Others were running around, chasing each other with sparklers. Some of the girls were talking on the swings. The boys were the ones who were screwing around and picking on the ones relaxing.

Zoey and Stark sat close to them on blanket that was sprawled out on the grass, similar to the same position as them. Shaunee was curled up on another blanket on the other side of them with Damien and Adam. Stevie Rae even saw Shaylin and Erik talking together at the top of the slide.

It was all sweet and peaceful. She even saw some of the humans start to put up their foldable chairs in front of their houses to search the sky eagerly for the fireworks. Of course, they had all covered up their Marks. It was summertime and the summers were usually muggy and warm out. That meant that they wouldn't be sticking inside like they had been in the winter.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Stevie Rae heard a little girl beg. "Can I go play on the park?"

"As long as you be careful," she told her. Then she glanced up and caught her gaze. "Hey, can you keep an eye on her? I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'll be right here if something happens."

"Sure!" Stevie Rae hollered back with a smile.

That was when Rephaim had just registered their conversation and his sparkler went out. "What?"

"Wanna push me on the swings?" The little girl asked as she skipped her way across the vacant street and over to them. She plopped down in front of them, gazing at Rephaim intently. Her eyes moved to Stevie Rae and she noticed the box of sparklers and a lighter beside it. "Ooh! Can I have one? Please?"

It was as obvious that Rephaim felt awkward around her. It made sense because of his past.

"Sure, sweetie, but be careful, okay?" Stevie Rae lit it and gently handed it to her.

Just as she handed it to the little girl, the first loud boom of the first firework echoed around them. Excited, every pair of eyes flew to the star-dotted sea above them just in time to see a shower of colorful sparks. Everyone was silent as they eagerly awaited the next one. The little girl clutched the sparkler in her fist, scooting to sit between the two of them.

Stevie Rae glanced over and saw a mixture of awe and fascination in Rephaim's and the girl's face. She watched as multiple shots screamed their way up into the air and exploded gleefully into beautiful rays of hues. The colors danced across the ground and every face fixed on the scenery. It was beautiful. All of it was. Even the loud squeaks of excitement and giddy laughter was beautiful.

What made it all even more perfect than it already was was when she felt the slow and deliberate movement of Rephaim's hand sliding into hers. His hand was warm and his fingers felt like they were made for the gaps between her own.

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. _I think I have a new favorite holiday_...

* * *

**_HAPPY 4th OF JULY! _****How was that? I feel like it was too rushed. I didn't want to upload it at midnight, though, because then...well, it wouldn't be the same. That's for sure. Tell me what ya think in the Review Box below! Please and thank you, oh, so much!**

**-RSR**


	16. Ablaze

**Hi everyone! It's me! I'm back! Oh, yes. I changed my pen name. Reason is on my profile, so if you're curious or angry, look there. :) Anyway, FORGIVE ME! I've been soooooo BUSY. I hate being busy! It leaves me no time to enjoy myself! Which I need a lot of, considering the hell I've been going through. Sad face.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Chicky**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**baby Cyclopes**

**Girl of Night**

**kidazuniga143**

**and**

**Guest**

_**Thanks to all the Faves and Follows as well!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ablaze**

Stevie Rae loved food. She loved everything about it. There were so many different flavors and textures and forms of it. It could be cold and creamy, or sour and bitter. It could be just be chicken noodle soup or ice cream and she would still love it.

Above all, though, she preferred the spicy foods. There was just something about them that had her heart pumping and her nerves sparking. Nothing could beat the thrill of a fiery mouth.

And that's what lead her to where she was now. Sitting on a couch with a bowl of Mexican salsa and tortilla chips in her lap. Of course, there was a nice, cool bottle of water next to her just in case.

When it came to salsa, that's when Stevie Rae chose to be picky. She's tried many, many kinds of this spicy dip, and some were pleasing, but others were just plain shameful. Salsa should not be watered-down, or soupy, or contain humongous chunks of tomatoes. It needed Jalapeno peppers; it needed to be clumpy and able to fit perfectly on her chip.

Now, _that's_ salsa.

Awhile back, when Stevie Rae had been stuffing dishes and dishes of plenty flavorable foods towards her boyfriend, she had asked Rephaim if he's ever had spicy food before. Though she should've suspected as much, he had told her no. Her reaction - as her friends had chuckled at her - had been priceless. This lead to an unnecessary interrogation and many ideas on her part.

As for Rephaim, he'd been trying to process all that had happened.

"What's that?"

Stevie Rae looked up. _Just who I was expectin'_, she thought with a grin.

"Oh, it's salsa. Do ya wanna try some?" she asked. "I promise it's good. I eat this stuff all the time!"

Rephaim sat down next to her, peering at the contents in her lap. It was as if he were glaring into a microscope, deciding whether to try the dip, or to sour her perfectly thought out plans.

"I will try some," he decided.

What a brave soul.

Cautiously, he took the offered chip loaded with red gunk from her hand. It was definitely unlike anything else he's ever had to eat before. Then again, he thought the same thing about cake and French fries, and he ended up enjoying them both. Maybe he would like this mysterious substance, too. After all, his love wouldn't feed him something unless she liked it or knew he would as well.

_Whatever Stevie Rae had been thinking_, Rephaim's mind shrieked, _she had been dead wrong!_

He mustered up all of his courage and shoved the chip into his mouth. Little did he know that chewing it had been a terrible mistake.

His tongue erupted into to flames, scorching the insides of his mouth. It felt as though his gums were melting away. The taste buds on his tongue were only embers compared to the raging inferno at the back of his throat. All of the saliva in his mouth had evaporated immediately, leaving him parched and ablaze.

"Stevie Rae!" he cried in horror. "What is this?!"

Currently sitting next to him was the love of his life, laughing away as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her face was flushed with amusement; her eyes clenched shut at his outrageous reaction.

"It-it's salsa!" she managed to squeeze out.

"It is awful! My mouth is burning!"

Knocking away the bowl and chips, he lunged across from her, snatching the icy water off the table. Unscrewing the cap and throwing it somewhere, he chugged it. The water did nothing but swirl and enrage the flames in his throat. It only provided him a moment of relief before billowing up into something close to unbearable.

"It isn't working!" he yelped.

Rephaim panicked, looking for something that would end his torture. Unfortunately, they were only in the living room. Nothing there would help him.

_The kitchen_, he thought.

He leaped off the couching, leaving Stevie Rae to deal with her fit of laughter, and dashed off down the tunnel.

* * *

**Bleh. I hate spicy food. ****_And _****salsa. I don't even know where I even got any of this. I was just sitting here, eating regular plain chips, and BAM! This chapter! Sorry for not updating ANYTHING in such a while! Like I said, I've been busy. Forgive me? :) Please review!**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


End file.
